


Courage

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: Yuuki has had it. He's had enough. He wasn't going to just stand by, and take this.All he has to do, is muster up the courage to tell his boyfriend something important that was on his mind for a while now.That's all he has to do.
Relationships: Sakunami Kousuke/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BokutosBabysitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosBabysitter/gifts).



> For Calli!!! this was the first time i've written sakushiba and can i just say: They Kinda Cute Doe  
> they were fun to write!!!

Yuuki has had it. He's had enough. He wasn't going to just stand by, and take this.

"Saku-kun," he starts, because he still can't bring himself to call Sakunami by his given name. "I wanted to... No, that's too direct."

Yuuki paces around his room, his earlier bravado melting away into something calmer, more pensive. It was just a simple thing for him to ask, to say to his own boyfriend, but it wasn't something that could possibly slip past his lips so easily. Maybe if he just turned off all working parts of his brain, he could say it without feeling any repercussions.

He shook his head. He wasn't Lev, or Inuoka, no offense to them. He apologized to them in his mind anyways, clasping his hands together and raising it to his forehead, letting out a sigh as he tried to quiet his thoughts and get himself together.

All he had to do was say it out loud. That was simple. Easy.

"Sakunami-kun," he slips back into his full name on accident, not catching himself. "I—"

_**RING RING RING** _

He jumps at the sudden sound that erupted from his bed, and he whipped his head around to see his phone, ringtone blaring at an annoying volume that would have bothered him, if he hadn't set it that high on purpose because of the contact it was connected to.

He picks up the phone, trying not to seem as startled as he was. "Saku-kun! Hey!"

"Ah," he caught him off guard, it seemed, and he smiled at that. But he smiled too soon, for the soft voice he's grown to love breathed, "Yuuki-kun, hi."

And then the torch was passed off to him once again, finding a permanent place in his hands. He covered his face with his free hand, feeling the heat radiate off his cheeks. Hearing him call him by his given name shouldn't be embarrassing as it was.

"What were you calling for, Sakunami-kun?" Yuuki, stop slipping up. "Did you need something?"

A quiet huff of amusement was his answer, and he thought he heard a small stutter in his response, but he wasn't very sure. "Where do you live, again?"

Huh?

Yuuki wasn't sure how to take that. "What–"

"I just got off at Tokyo Station. I wanna know where you live."

He was too focused on the fact that he was _there,_ to keep track of how he was addressing him. "Sakunami-kun! What?!"

Sakunami's garbled laughter sounded, and, listening closer, Yuuki could pick up the familiar sound of the hustle and bustle of the afternoon Tokyo crowd.

"Mind picking me up, Shibayama-kun?"

Sakunami didn't even have to explain himself, for Yuuki was already pulling on his hoodie without another word.

"Of course not!"

* * *

His boyfriend's earlier act of calm was just that, an act, as Yuuki spotted him leaning against a wall, looking alert, exercising caution all too well as he glanced at everyone in the train station with apprehension. But the way his face brightened at meeting Yuuki's eyes — that was something Yuuki didn't know he had missed. His previously anxious expression had all but melted away, taking form of a smile that carried a gentle breeze, refreshing his entire being.

The red painted upon his face brought a smile to his own.

As easily flustered as Yuuki gets, it's nice knowing that he could fluster Sakunami just as well, especially without meaning to. They met up in the middle, having plunged into crowds among crowds of people that surrounded them. 

"Hi," Yuuki mumbled, unsure if he heard him or not because of the noise, and the fact that he had his nose buried into his shoulder. "Let's go?"

Sakunami nodded, taking his hand in his after they spent a very prolonged minute in each other's hold. It had been a couple weeks since they last saw each other, after all. Yuuki couldn't believe he nearly forgot how warm he feels after hugging Sakunami, and with a near floaty sort of step, he follows him, fingers grasped firmly in his.

While they walked to a quieter destination, a small park that Yuuki visited often because of the proximity to his own home, he looked at Sakunami, whose face relaxed as the crowds had thinned out.

"Stop looking at me like that," Sakunami pleaded softly, not meeting his eyes, and Yuuki tilted his face in confusion, wondering what he meant.

"Wait, like what—" With how Sakunami's fingers curled tighter around his own, he worried that he had done something wrong, but the look on his face said otherwise, and he quieted, waiting for further explanation.

"Like you're looking at the world in a new light. Your face looks so _bright_ and you look so _happy_ when you see me, when you look at me the way you do." Color flooded Yuuki's cheeks at his own boyfriend's words, he wasn't even aware that he had been doing that. Even if Sakunami looked embarrassed saying so, it was even worse for him, who was _hearing_ him say that in such a fond, yet abashed tone. "It's — sweet, cute, you know, and–"

"Wait, wait," Yuuki covered his face with his hand, and they stopped near the entrance to the park, decidedly looking away from each other. "You can't just _say_ something like that–"

Sakunami whirls upon him, smiling away his blush as his eyes glimmer deviously. He does not like that look, he's decided. "Why not, Yuuki-kun?" Of course, taking the second Yuuki lets his guard drop to pounce on the weaknesses he didn't know he let bear.

"You know why!" Yuuki shoots back hotly, wondering how to defend himself before he ultimately collapses from Sakunami's words. "Kousuke-kun!"

The dropped jaw that was the answer to his response made him feel proud, because he's finally gained the upper hand. And because he was riding on this adrenaline, he decided to shoot out what he was pondering over just an hour prior.

"Kousuke-kun," he starts, pushing down every urge to run, because this was it, this was his chance, and he was _not_ going to back down. "Can I–"

He falters, gaining cold feet. "C-Can I..." Just say it. _Just say it._

He looks straight into his wide eyes, feeling the rush of determination he needed.

"Kousuke-kun, can I kiss you?"

.

.

.

The heat that radiated off of their faces could probably be felt for miles, if he had to be honest. But the way that Sakunami's eyes glowed as he nodded, made Yuuki smile brightly, and he found himself not minding it.

Yuuki was still very new to this, and Sakunami knew that, and he was relieved that he did. Just a small peck on the lips was all he could handle before reverting back to a blushing, euphoric mess, but it was possibly the best thing that could have happened. Just small steps, baby steps, into their flourishing relationship that was new enough for the both of them. Yuuki can't help but like the fact that they both liked each other enough to act the way they do, even if Sakunami was the one who almost always initiated anything first, since he himself had to muster up the courage to do anything at all.

Oh, wait.

He's never said "I love you," yet.

...He still had quite a ways to go, but as always, he's happy that it's with Kousuke.


End file.
